wallgrenadinefandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria
The Western most city surrounding Central, Victoria is a very prim and proper city, with much of their architecture being inspired by the Victorian Age in what we call England. Their main language is English, as is it in most cities, however their English is spoken with a form of accent not typically found anywhere else. As such people can often spot when someone is from Victoria. The city is split into two parts, the Nobles and the Common people. The common people work the ordinary jobs, or as servants, while the Nobles run the city, and own the large businesses. There also appears to have been two forms of the accent birthed through this distinction, with the 'Proper' accent being spoken among the high class, and a more 'Commoner' version that tends to be more muddled and difficult for anyone not from Victoria to understand at times. This form is used by the poor community. People who run any sort of business where they deal with people is more likely to develop the 'proper' version of the accent however. Victoria is over all a very clean city, until you get the 'slum' area where the lower class people seem to live. It's where you are more likely to run into acts of vandalism or crime, and those of high class avoid it at all costs. This part of town seems to be situated in the South part of town, keeping the gates guarded and clear, and the wealthier people living more West and North West, where the gate connects to Central. In the center of the town is a large clock tower, that Chimes every hour, on the hour. Due to this, people form Victoria are known for being very studious, and on time. The clock can be so loud that anyone just outside of town, or even to the west of Central can hear it in the distance. The buildings in this town would fall more under what we would consider to be 'modern' building, with the architects being masters of putting wood to use as housing, while still keeping it insulted in the heat or cold. The mansions tend to be extravagant, but even the smaller houses still have a very nice look to them. Brick and stone are fairly common building materials, and these homes tend to have lots of windows and sometimes little 'spires' coming off them. Women from this city in particular are more of the 'tend to the home' type, with those from nobility refraining from any heavy movement, due to the largeness of the dresses they wear, and their preference for corsets. Among the lower class however it is more common for the women to have a similar worth ethic as the men, in order to make ends meat. But it is considered to be a good thing for a man to be able to afford to do all the working, so that the wife can stay home and raise the children. As such usually when you find working women, they are either prostitutes, or work in businesses their husbands own or manage. Category:World